minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Campfire
A campfire is a light-emitting block that can be used to cook food, act as a light source, or act as a smoke signal. Sources Campfires can be crafted using the recipe below, but they can be found in some village houses, acting as a chimney. They can only be reclaimed by mining them using a tool with Silk Touch. Uses Campfires can be used as: *A source of light *A decorative fireplace, which will not spread to other blocks *Cooks up to four food items in 30 seconds, include: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Can act as a smoke signal if a hay bale is used; or a marker to a player's base. *Placing a campfire underneath a beehive/bee nest allows a player to collect honey without angering the bees. *Campfires can deal damage to mobs, even if underwater, with the exceptions of guardians and shulkers. Mechanics Players can light a campfire to create a "cozy" light source. They emit a light level of 15. The fire can also be put out at any time. A hay bale can be placed directly under a campfire block to create smoke signals, which can be seen from very far away, increasing smoke height from 10 blocks to 25 blocks. Campfires can also be used to cook food, although it takes longer for it to cook than if a furnace or smoker is used. The progress of the food cooking is not displayed, and the food will pop out of the campfire once cooked. If a player were to walk on the campfire, they would take 1 damage. This is negated if they are sneaking or wearing Frost Walker Boots. This is also the same if the player has Fire Resistance. If a campfire is destroyed without Silk Touch, it will drop 2 charcoal and sticks. Crafting |box1-2 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = / |box1-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-8 = |box1-9 = }}Note: The stripped log variants cannot be mixed and must be the same variant. History Campfires were revealed as a possible addition in the lead-up to the Minecon Earth.Vote For the Biome we Update Next (minecraft.net) Viewers were encouraged to vote for one of three existing biomes during the Livestream, and the one with the most votes would be updated with various additions. In an animated video, developers Jens Bergensten and Agnes Larsson revealed campfires as a feature of a taiga update if it were to get the most votes (sweet berry bushes and foxes were also mentioned). Following the Minecon Earth Livestream, Mojang announced the winner in a Twitter post:Poll Winner Announcement (Twitter) "The winner of the MINECON Earth biome vote is Taiga!!! Foxes, berries and campfires coming to an Overworld near you!" On January 9, 2019, Mojang revealed that campfires were now available as part of Snapshot 19w02a.Minecraft Snapshot 19W02A - Minecraft.net Trivia *If a player dies from being on a campfire, then the death message will say: "discovered the floor is lava". This is the same death message that appears when a player dies while standing on magma blocks. *The April Fools special in 2019, Minecraft 3D, features campfires. *Fishermen villagers have a chance to sell campfires in exchange for emeralds. *Campfires can be relit into many other ways other than using flint and steel. Some of them can be done through fire charges, or by using a bow enchanted with Flame. *Campfires will not be extinguished by rain but can be extinguished if water runs over it or if splashed with a splash water bottle. *Animals mobs that drop meat will not drop the cooked versions of their meat when they die on the campfire. *Putting a campfire underneath a hive will not make bees attack you when you are collecting honey or honeycomb. This is similar to a tool that is used in real life, which is called a bee smoker. Gallery Video ✔ Minecraft 10 Things You Didn't Know About Campfires References Category:1.14 Category:Utility Category:Partial Blocks Category:Smelting Category:Trading Category:Crafting